Methods are known in the art that monitor keystrokes, and, if a pre-defined combination of keystrokes is found, triggering a user-definable event. Commonly available prior art programs include:                1. RTMenu's Register Hot Key, which is a free utility that launches a user-definable program at the press of a hot key combination;        2. Google's Desktop Search™, which allows a user the ability to press the Ctrl key twice to open a search window; and        3. Microsoft's Windows® Explorer, which runs by default on a user's main Windows desktop when the user logs in. This program allows a user to press the Windows Key+E combination to open a “My Computer” window, Windows Key+L combination to quickly lock the user's session, Windows Key+D combination to quickly show the user's desktop, and several other key combinations.        
In a networked environment, a network administrator typically locks out a user from accessing certain configuration or set-up functions. At times, these lock outs may impact a user's ability to perform needed work, and the user experiences a time delay until the system administrator can either give the user access or performs the work itself. In some systems, even the administrator may not have the requisite access to perform certain privileged functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,578, entitled “COMPUTER SYSTEM SECURITY,” discloses a computer system that prevents users from accessing certain protected resources unless certain conditions are satisfied. The system relies on pre-defined parameters and conditions that must be satisfied before access to protected resources is granted, and requires each condition to include the specified protected resource. The system also dynamically adjusts the group permissions of the user when access is granted to the protected resource. The present invention does not require pre-defined conditions that must be present to grant access to each protected resource or change a user's group permissions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,578 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
There exists a need to give a user high-level access privileges without having to gather system administrator permission or authentication each time access is needed.